Of Trolls and Trends
by Zeeero Gravity
Summary: Pinkie is invited to Rarity's house to make a dress. She soon finds out, however, that she's not the only guest there. T for language and a bit of violence.
1. Invitation

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement down the street. She was so thrilled that Rarity had invited her over. Now, Pinkie loved Rarity, but the dress-maker was not usually one to tolerate such a spunky spirit. Nevertheless, the pink party pony bounced down the street to Rarity's home.

The sky was blue, the birds chirped, and the grass was as green as the emeralds on Rarity's door. Pinkie knocked on this door, her blue eyes wide as she admired the jewels adorning the framework before her. It was amazing to think that nopony had stolen them, for Ponyville had gone a bit downhill lately. With a creak, Rarity opened the door and revealed herself.

"Oh!" Rarity said with a smile,"Pinkie! Come on in, dear." Rarity looked a little disheveled compared to her usual beauty, but Pinkie Pie was too enthralled to notice. Pinkie entered the house with an excited squeal.

"Hey, Rarity!" the party pony beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "What're we gonna do today, huh? Bake or dig or explore or hike or prank ponies or-"Her very long question was cut off by a manicured hoof shoved in her face. Rarity looked at Pinkie with a sweet twinkle in her eye, but said nothing yet.

"Darling, I asked you over to see if you'd help me with a dress," the unicorn confessed with a flip of her gorgeous purple mane. 'Pinkie Pie has quite the imagination, and is super awesome, so maybe she could make some cool dresses?' was the idea Pinkie had, so she quickly agreed. The pink party pony had no clue how deep she'd gotten herself, though.

Down in Rarity's cellar, it was kind of dusty and gross. Usually Rarity kept things clean and tidy, so she must not come down here a lot. "Pick out some fabric you like," Rarity instructed her guest, staying on the steps that got them down here. There was a section off to the left of the stairs guarded by a door cracked open, but there was no fabric over there, she assured the pink pony.

"There're so many colors and textures and-Oooohhh!" Pinkie Pie had gotten herself into a little box of soft, pink cloth with little yellow and blue balloons on it. This made Rarity smile, for she'd known this would attract the pony's eyes. "Rarity, can I use this one? Please-please-PLEAASSSEEE?"

"I suppose so, darling," Rarity called from the stairs, moving to go back upstairs. "Come on, now. Don't want to waste any time dilly-dallying, now do we?" Pinkie sped back up the stairs, holding her fabric of choice in her mouth delicately.

With one last glance down the steps, Rarity bumped the cellar door shut with her hip. As she walked away, though, she failed to notice the door was open just a touch. Rarity stomped down on the wooden floor as she followed her guest, a smug smile spread across her face.


	2. The Door on the Left

"Oh, Pinkie," Rarity said to the other pony, and Pinkie Pie bounced over. "I'm afraid we don't have enough of this fabric to make a dress-" The dejected look on her guest's face hurried along the next part "-but there is _one_ way I could get enough." At this remark, the party pony's face returned to its ever-present smile.

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie squeaked. "How do you get more?" Again, Rarity just gave her that sweet look and turned back towards the hallways that lead to the cellar. She beckoned Pinky along with her tail and trotted around the corner. The pink pony dropped the fabric from her mind and followed her hostess. The way to the cellar was like a labyrinth to Pinkie, but Rarity seemed to have no problem navigating the hallways lined with doors and pictures.

With a gentle hoof, Rarity opened the cellar door and tiptoed down the steps carefully. She was tailed by Pinkie who bounced down half of the way and tumbled the rest. Either concrete is hard, or brains just get loose really easily. Once she'd recovered from her trip up, the baker saw Rarity standing next to the left hand door. The crappy lighting down here made it look like Rarity was a bit scary, but Pinkie was sure it was just the light.

"In here now, dear," Rarity said softly, opening the door a little more. "But wait out here for a second." After an interested Pinkie Pie gave a hesitant nod, the dressmaker disappeared into the room behind the door. The sounds of whispering and moving metal could be heard, and then Rarity' head poked out. "Alright, you can come in." This time, Pinkie Pie wasn't so sure her friend's expression was the lighting.

With a bit of hesitation, the party pony entered the room. The lights were off, and it was a wonder to Pinkie that Rarity could see. An excited unicorn nudged her rather roughly into the room where she was grabbed by the mane and dragged into a corner. The lights were turned on, though they were worse than the ones in the main cellar, and the scene before Pinkie Pie confused her very much.


	3. As Long as She's Happy

Rarity shut the door behind her and looked around the room at her other guests. Pinkie Pie did not recognize any of these ponies. The one that tied her up was a dull blue with a raven mane that was cropped ruler-straight, and he sported a pair of cracked shades. His cutie mark was the Sagittarius sign. Two other unfamiliar ponies approached her. One had a wild dark mane with purple fur and what Pinkie assumed was face paint similar to that of a clown. That pony had the Capricorn symbol on his flank. The last of them had a short, shaggy mane that was black as night, and a cancer mark adorned his leg. His fur was a fiery red that was dulled in comparison to his raging eyes.

Those raging, red eyes happened to lay upon Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, I'd love for you to meet Karkat, Gamzee, and Equius," Rarity said, nodding to each stallion in turn. "Kar, Equ, Gamz, this is Pinkie Pie." Equius looked over his glasses and peered at hi victim.

"Is she a high-blood, or a low-blood?" Equius asked, poking her flank with his hoof. His voice was creepy and unsettling, and Pinkie decided she didn't like him.

"It doesn't matter, fuckass," Karkat growled, his voice gnarled with venom and power. "What're we gonna do with _this?_" The angry pony's gaze turned to Rarity who returned the look with her soft eyes.

"I do believe she was in alliance with Bec Noir," Rarity told him, a harsh undertone in her voice. "Maybe she could help you find a way out of here? Her blood is… special."

"You thought that shy piece of shit was in alliance with Bec, too, and she wasn't," Karkat retorted harshly. This made Pinkie Pie realize she hadn't seen Fluttershy in a while. Seconds after, though, he muttered something along the lines of sorry to Rarity and turned around. Kar redirected his attention to Pinkie. "Outta my way, fuckass," he snapped at Equius quietly, receiving a glare from the blue stallion. "You know Bec?"

"Wh-who?" Pinkie Pie asked, her scared blue eyes meeting Karkat's fiery ones. With this response, she earned a slap from her tormentor. He motioned to Gamzee who had been quite quiet up until now. A grin spread across the clown-like face as he lifted a bottle up to her lips. At first, the party pony clamped her lips shut, but Gamzee managed to jam the bottle into her mouth.

She gagged on the sharp cherry flavor that filled her mouth. It would've been quote enjoyable if it wasn't forced. "Enjoy the motherfucking miracles," Gamzee chuckled, as if this was some sort of game. In the dim light, Pinkie made out the word 'Faygo' on the side of the bottle.

The world spun for the pink party pony, and she slumped in her bindings. All of a sudden, she was very tired. She couldn't make out words, but she saw Karkat's mouth move and Equius walked over. He grinned and raised his hoof; she looked into his eyes and saw their captivating blue just before the hoof was brought down upon her head.

"Well, she may not be the one, but we'll find a way back."

"Of course you will, Kar. I'll miss you, though."

"Yeah. I'll miss you, too."

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes, but the room was blurry and made her nauseous. She moaned and waited a few more seconds before attempting to see again. This time it was better, and a few more blinks brought everything into complete focus. Rarity sat in the corner across the room from Pinkie with Karkat, and they seemed to be talking. They must've been who she'd heard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karkat asked, hoof hovering over something just out of Pinkie's range of sight. "I know she's your friend."

"As long as you'll be happy, it's fine by me," Rarity said lovingly and nuzzled into the red stallion's neck. He pressed his chin into her head softly, in a friendly manner. He stood up and crossed the room to his victim. Red eyes examined the pink pony from head to toe, lingering just a bit longer over her cutie mark.

"Rarity said your blood was _special_," Karkat spat as he reached Pinkie's face again. "Let's hope so." Apparently, he had brought that item she hadn't been able to see. He bent his head down to pick it up in strong jaws, and lifted it up; a sickle.

Adrenaline poured through Pinkie Pie's veins, and her blood roared in her ears. She couldn't end like this.

"R-Rarity? Rarity, help me!" Pinkie screamed. A look of sadness crossed the dressmaker's face, but only for a moment. She shook her head. "Rarity, people are gonna notice if I'm gone!"

"But we have Equius for that," Rarity said, stepping aside as the stallion pushed a perfectly Pinkie pony robot out though Gamzee and a… pile of horns? "All we need is… a bit of you, that's all. I'm sorry, Pinkie, but your blood is gonna help my Karkitty bet home, and I… I just have get him home."

Karkat lifted his sickle to Pinkie Pie's throat. Rarity said something about making it quick, and Karkat agreed with a nod of his head. As he pressed the metal into Pinkie's neck, though, there was no compassion in his eyes. There wasn't even anger. Just simple nothings. And as the red blood drained from her throat, and Equius lifted a towel to collect the precious fluid, Pinkie smiled across to room at Rarity. As long as her friend was happy.

"Rarity!" Karkat called as he raced over to her. "Rarity, we've almost enough to make it home! Just a bit more should do." He strolled past Equius who had just finished stretching the pink skin over his robot. It was almost as if it was her. "Just one more. Is… that okay?"

"It's fine, Kar," Rarity smiled as she nuzzled him again, the red pony returning the gesture this time. She trotted over to the phone she kept down here and dialed a number. After a few seconds, a voice piped up over the line. "Hey, Dash. Would you like to come over?"


End file.
